A New  Beginnning
by karin taicho
Summary: When on their pokemon journey, Paul and Dawn are separated. Five years later, Dawn begins her journey again, but there's one problem: she forgot Paul. Ikarishipping, pokeshipping, contestshipping, and shootsdownshipping. Rated T to be safe
1. Prolouge

A New Beginning

Summary: When on their pokemon journey, Paul and Dawn are separated. Five years later, Dawn begins her journey again, but there's one problem: she forgot Paul. Ikarishipping, pokeshipping, contestshipping, and shootsdownshipping.

* * *

><p>Karin Taicho: yay, it's a new fanfiction!<p>

Paul: it's ikarishipping -_-

Dawn: So, who cares? It's gonna be fun!

Paul: Shut up, Troublesome. I care.

Dawn: My name is Dawn D A W N! Is it that hard to remember?

Paul: Actually, it is.

Karin Taicho: Guys, break it up! Paul, do the disclaimer!

Paul: O_o okay Karin Taicho does not own Pokemon (yes!), she only owns he plot and any OCs she might use.

Karin Taicho: Thank you. Now, let's get on to the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Paul's POV

I was walking towards Hearthrome City where my gym battle will be and Troublesome's contest. I glanced over to the side. She was walking while humming. She was smiling and turned to look at me. I looked away and blushed a little.

"Troublesome, shut the hell up, you're annoying!" I told her. I didn't mean that, of course. I loved her. If only she knew.

Dawn broke out in a screech. "Paul Shinji! Don't call me that! And I could do whatever I like." she stomped forward a little.

I sighed. She can't love me, she hates me, doesn't she? I snapped back to reality when Dawn said, "We're here!"

I turned to look at the big city. It was bustling with people. The contest hall was in the distance. "Come on! I need to sign up for the contest." I grunted in approval and walked silently behind her.

She entered the contest hall and saw a receptionist. "Hello, would you like to sign up for the upcoming contest?" she said smiling.

Dawn said, "I would love to!" "Okay, you will be the 20th contestant. Right this way, please." Dawn walked into the changing rooms. I hit a ticket and waited for the contest to start.

I thought to myself I should really tell her how I feel. It would probably make me feel better. . .

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are happy to announce that the contest will be starting! Here are the judges. First is Mr. Contesta! Next is Hearthrome City's Nurse Joy! Last is Mr. Sukizo! Now, let the contest begin!" said Mariam.

The appeal round went by really fast they were all so boring except when Dawn was on the stage.

"And last is contestant #20! It's Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town!"

The audience roared as a familiar bluenette entered the stage. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her pink dress was adorned with pink bows. I wonder what she would be doing this time.

"Pachirisu, Piplup, spotlight!" said Dawn throwing Piplup and Pachirisu's pokeballs. The blue penguin and the squirrel appeared. "Use bubblebeam, Piplup. Pachirisu use Swift and pop the bubbles. Then, both of you ride the stars!"

Bubbles came out of Piplup's beak. Pachirisu used swift and popped the bubbles. The water shimmered and audience ooed. A rainbow appeared and Dawn's pokemon rode the swift and burst through the shining rainbow. They jumped off, received a poffin, and returned into their pokeballs.

Mr. Contesta said, "The combination of the bubble beam and the swift was magnificent! Good job, Dawn."

Nurse Joy exclaimed, "The rainbow was beautiful. It was a wonderful combination!"

Mr. Sukizo said, as usual, "Remarkable!"

Dawn walked happily off the stage. I smirked. She was doing well.

After the contest (A/N I don't want to write he whole contest. I'm so lazy -_-) I went out the hall with Dawn. She placed her newly won contest ribbon in her case. "Wow, now I have 4 ribbons. There's one more to go before the Grand Festival!"

"You're doing really well." I said. "I need to tell you something. Will you come with me?" I asked. My heart was beating faster than normal.

"Sure, Paul!" she said. We walked into the forest. There were many pokemon minding their own business. I led her to a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow, it's pretty," Dawn said.

I'm ready for this, am I? I took shaky breaths. I'm ready.

"Dawn. I need to tell you something." I said.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that since we were 5 years old, I always loved you." I said. "Paul," she whispered softly. I leaned in close to her, when suddenly, a Rhydon came out from the forest. It looked like it was going to attack us.

I turned around growled, "Torterra, stand by for battle," my Torterra popped out of its pokeball. "Use leaf storm," my pokemon unleashed a whirlwind of leaves. He wild Rhydon used rock throw, but my Torterra managed to dodge it, but it hit the ground near where Dawn was. The floor underneath her cracked and she fell.

"No, Dawn!" I yelled as she fell. I tried to grab her hand, but I couldn't. She was screaming my name loud. I jumped in after her. There were two splashes and I was under water. I reached the surface and gasped for breath. I dove under trying to find her. Where the hell is she? She can't be gone!

I swam further down to another waterfall. I dove down again and when I reached the surface, next to me was her hat and scarf lying on a rock. I gasped when I found some blood. No, I have to find her. I continued down stream, but she was lost. At the end of the river was nothing. I climbed onto the shore. It was my fault, now she's dead. No, no, no, no.

"Please no. This can't happen to me, to you, DAWN!" I screamed. Wild starlys flew everywhere. My vision became blurry as I fell to the floor. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Karin Taicho: Cliffy! So, did you like it?<p>

Dawn: Wait? Did I just die? Why did you kill me, Karin?

Karin Taicho: You didn't die, silly.

Paul: You made me scream like a pathetic idiot! Screw you!

Dawn: If I didn't die, what happened?

Paul: Stupid girl.

Dawn: I heard that.

Karin Taicho: Stop fighting! It's for me to know and for you to find out, so stay tuned!

Paul and Dawn: Fine


	2. Chapter 1

Karin Taicho: Hi, it's Karin Taicho. It's a double chapter day!

Dawn: Yay, I wanna know what happens!

Paul: Sigh, why do you have to do this, Karin? I want you to stop writing these stupid fanfictions.

Karin Taicho: WHAT? I'll never! You're so evil. Let's beat him up, Dawn! (Dawn stares off into space) DAWN!

Dawn: OK! Let's beat up this pokemon abuser!

Paul: O_o (runs away)

Karin Taicho: Wow, he was scared. Well, we'll get him after the chapter. Dawn, do the disclaimer!

Dawn: Karin Taicho doesn't own Pokemon!

Karin Taicho: Enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

One month later

Paul's POV

There were voices around me. I only identified one: Reggie my brother. He was worried about me. Humph, like I need his sympathy. I don't deserve any because it's my fault Dawn's dead, was she? I overhear doctors telling him that I'll be okay.

I try to open my eyes, but the light was too bright. I shifted in the bed and Reggie noticed me.

"I think Paul's waking up!" he exclaimed. He ran to my bedside and helped me up. I leaned on the bedpost, sweating. "Are you okay?" asked Reggie. I nodded.

"How long was I out for? Where's Dawn?" I asked.

"Paul, you were out for a month and we haven't seen Dawn. What happened to you?" asked Reggie.

My head drooped. They haven't found her yet. Is she dead? I felt my eyes stinging with tears. Why was I so weak? I'm crying and I couldn't save the girl I loved.

I spoke up, "We were at the waterfall and a wild Rhydon appeared. It used rock smash and both of us fell. I think I think that Dawn is dead. It's my fault and Torterra is gone."

Reggie patted my back and gave me Torterra's pokeball. "It's not your fault. You tried your best to save her. Don't be so pessimistic. She's alive and we'll look for her. You should continue your journey. I know that you love her, so I'll do everything to help you, Paul."

"Thanks Reggie." I said unsure. "I'll go on my journey if you promise me one thing. You must get Dawn back."

Reggie smiled, "Of course, I'd do anything for my little brother. Now, you can resume your journey. I hope you'll become the new champion."

I smirked and walked out. I know that I'll find you one day, Dawn. Don't worry, I'm coming for you. I walked towards the Heathrome city gym.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Dawn's POV

I heard voices around me. It's been a long time since I started hearing them.

"It's been 5 years. She's not waking up. This is annoying," complained a boy. I guess he was talking about me. 5 years? I wondered.

Then, another person spoke. This time, it was a girl's voice, "Drew, why do you have to be so mean? We need to give her time."

"Yeah, I agree with May." said another girl.

There was a big flash of light. Someone turned on the lights. "Guys, we're back!" exclaimed a boy.

"Hi Ash and Misty," said another boy.

"So, how is she doing?" asked a girl.

"If you ask me, I think she's going to wake up sooner or later."

"I hope she's okay."

I scrunched my eyes at the light. They became alarmed. I opened my eyes. There were six people staring at me. I looked around. We were in an old cabin with wood lining the walls and floors.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" exclaimed a boy with black hair. He had a cap on his head.

I groaned and asked, "Who are you? And how long was I out for?"

"I'm Ash," said the boy. "You were out for. . .for. . . I don't know. Misty, how long was she out for?" asked the confused Ash.

The girl, Misty smacked him on the head with a mallet which she pulled from behind her, "Never mind him, he's always this dense. I'm Misty! You were out for five years. Anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Dawn and. . . " I held my head in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a girl with red hair.

"I I forgot everything." I sobbed. The girl hugged me and patted my back. "It's alright, Dawn. My name's Zoey. It's good to meet you."

A boy with brown hair walked up. "Hi, I'm Kenny!"

"I'm Drew," said a green haired boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lastly, a brunette came up, "Hi, I'm May! We'll be sure to help you get your memories back!"

I sniffed, "Thanks, May!"

"Now, let's cook her some breakfast! She must be hungry!" said Kenny going into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Karin Taicho: Another chapter done! Now, where's Paul?<p>

(Paul is hiding in a tree)

Dawn: Karin, he's up there!

Karin Taicho: (grins evilly) There he is. (Grabs zanpakto) Now, let's beat him up!

Dawn: You're going to kill him!

Karin Taicho: No, watch this!

Paul: Oh my god, don't kill me! (Falls down tree)

Karin Taicho: (sheathes zanpakto and looks at unconscious Paul) That's good enough! Zanpakto can't hurt humans anyways!

Dawn: (Pokes Paul) Is he alright?

Karin Taicho: He's fine!

* * *

><p>Pokemon version. . .<p>

A wild Paul was in a tree!

Dawn used reveal!

The wild Paul's location was revealed!

Karin used scare!

Paul was scared.

Paul fell down the tree in attempt to run away!

The wild Paul fainted.

Dawn and Karin gained 2 exp!

* * *

><p>Karin Taicho: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Now, to heal him. . .<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Karin Taicho: Here's the third chapter of A New Beginning. Sorry for not updating sooner! I had school and now I'm out of school for Summer break!

Dawn: It's not summer break for us! We have to go on adventures without a rest.

Paul: Not like that really matters. I don't take breaks.

Dawn: You need to take breaks sometimes.

Paul: I'm not weak like you.

Dawn: Grr. What did you say?

Paul: I said-

Karin Taicho: Ahem. Paul, do the disclaimer.

Paul: Fine. Karin Taicho doesn't own Pokemon.

Karin Taicho: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Getting up, I followed my new friends to the kitchen. I had eight seats surrounding a big table. We sat down while Misty started making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She also turned on the coffee machine and the coffee began to brew. After she was done, we were all given a cup of coffee. Ash started munching down on the food as soon as Misty put it on the table. "Mist, I love your food!" he exclaimed.<p>

Misty, with a mallet, hit his head. "Stop eating so much!" we all laughed as Ash cried comically.

We all ate while chattering. I didn't fit in, so I remained quiet until Zoey turned to me. "Dawn, just because you just woke up doesn't mean that you can't join our conversation," she said. I nodded with a smile and we all talked about contests.

"What's a contest?" Dawn asked.

May's head perked, "You don't know what a contest is?" I shook my head.

"It's when a coordinator shows off heir pokemon's beauty and talent." he flicked his hair and had an all-knowing smirk. "A contest is separated into two rounds: an appeals round and a battle round. In the appeals, coordinators show off their pokemon's moves and in the battle round they do the same thing, but it's a battle. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" I said while nodding.

Kenny said, "Also we need to know what you'll be. We are going on a pokemon Journey in a day and we need to know if you'll be a coordinator or a trainer. Zoey, May, Drew, and I are coordinators while Ash and Misty are trainers."

Hmmm. This is hard. Do I want to show off my pokemon, or do I want to battle with them? In both, my pokemon can get hurt, but in battles, I have a higher chance of winning, so. . .

"I'm going to be a trainer!" I said.

"That's cool" said Ash. Drew came in with some pokeballs I'm his hands. He handed them to me. "Here. I found these when we found you. I didn't bother to see what they were. Open them." he said.

I looked at the pokeballs. There were 3 of them. I threw them out and said. "Go pokeballs." Three flashes of red light appeared and out jumped a Piplup, a Buneary, and a Pachirisu. They all yawned and stretched and then ran towards me for a hug. I hugged them back and whispered "So these are my pokemon." They looked confused, so I said "Sorry guys, I hit my head and can't remember anything. Your going to be my pokemon for battling. I'm going to be a pokemon master." they looked upset, but then,

Ash said, "No, I'm going to be the master!" I chuckled, "May the best trainer win."

"Guys, you know that you'll have to beat the champion first, right?" said Misty. "Yeah," we both said.

Misty said, "Ash, you know who the champion is, right?" "No," said Ash. Misty anime-fell to the floor. "How the hell don't you know who the champion is, but you want to be a challenger? The champion is Paul Shinji from Veilstone City!"

I frowned. The name seemed familiar, almost too familiar. I guess I knew him before. I smiled because I remembered his name, but his name made my heart beat a little faster. I wonder why.

* * *

><p>Dawn: You are the Champion? Then I'll be a Top Coordinator!<p>

Paul: Are you blind? It says that you'll be a trainer.

Dawn: Ohh. . . Then I'll beat you.

Paul: In your dreams.

Karin Taicho: I can beat both of you with my own pokemon. By the way, I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Dawn will be a trainer in this fanfiction. Stay tuned for another chapter.


End file.
